


My Heart is as Some Famine-Murdered Land

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The comfort of touch has been too long denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is as Some Famine-Murdered Land

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Oscar Wilde's "E Tenebris." Melancholy and a little bittersweet.

  
Aragorn was starving--not for food, which they had in quantity (though if the hobbits kept eating, not for long), but for touch.  
He watched the hobbits wrestling with Boromir, Gimli's affectionate teasing and tugging at Legolas's braids--even Gandalf showed affection through touch. Yet none of them touched Aragorn.  
He had gone without that simple comfort for so long, forgotten how it felt. The night Boromir sat with him at watch, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, he felt as if he'd had a banquet laid out in front of him... and could do nothing but stare.  



End file.
